El día antes de mi boda
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: De Mi pequeña fotógrafa... Han pasado 5 años y Hinata y Naruto se van a casar en 2 días pero Tenten no permitira que se casen si no se cumple con una tradición ancestral: la despedida de soltera.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Unicamente esta historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Advertencias: OoC en algunos personajes. UA. **

**Esta historia se desarrolla 5 años despues de Mi pequeña fotógrafa. Disfruten la lectura.  
><strong>

**El día antes de mi boda.**

Capitulo 1._  
><em>

_Bip Bip_

Una mano salió desde debajo de las sabanas para apagar el despertador que como todas las mañanas sonaba a las 7.00. Se restregó los ojos para intentar espabilarse antes de girarse hacía la izquierda y ver la persona que la acompañaba en la cama, su novio. Uzumaki Naruto. El hombre que desde hacia 5 años era su novio, 3 de los cuáles vivían juntos y ahora a tan solo 2 días de su boda. Con solo recordarlo Hinata se sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, quien le diría a ella que tras la forma tan extraña que se conocieron llegarían tan lejos. _La gente no suele acosar durante dos meses a su futuro marido._ Pero a ella le había salido bien y al final se acabo enterando que él también la había observado esos dos meses pero al igual que ella no sabía como acercarse.

Actualmente se reían al recordarlo y lo dejaban como anécdotas con los amigos.

Se fijó que unos preciosos ojos azules la observaban también por lo que le sonrió devolviendole Naruto también la sonrisa junto con un beso antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño para su ducha matutino.

- Hinata, ¿hoy vas con Tenten a almorzar? Grito Naruto desde el baño

- Si, comeremos en el restaurante nuevo de la esquina donde vive. Le respondió mientras empezaba a vestirse.

- Entonces, el viernes te quedas en su casa para la boda, ¿no?.

- Es la casa mas cercana. Además vienen todas las chicas para ayudarme por la mañana.

- Jo, odio esa tradición de no ver a la novia hasta la boda dattebayo. Naruto salió del baño con solo unos pantalones y el pelo húmedo- y encima Neji se queda aquí esa noche.

- Es mi primo, ademas no tiene donde ir. Solo será esa noche. Hinata se acerco hasta él y le tomó las manos con delicadeza mientras le miraba con dulzura- Hazlo por mi.

- Ya sabes que sí. Naruto le besó las manos antes de acercarse al armario y sacar una camisa junto a una corbata negra. - Lo bueno es que convencí al teme así que tendremos noche de chicos.

- Anda termina ya que tienes que ir a firmar. Hinata ya estaba totalmente arreglada junto a Naruto que se terminó de colocar la corbata.

Tras un desayuno ligero y cerrar la puerta con llave ambos se dirigieron al aparcamiento para coger sus respectivos coches e ir al que sería su ultimo día de trabajo antes de la boda y la luna de miel.

* * *

><p><em>Tienda fotográfica. Trabajo de Hinata.<em>

Hinata aparcó su coche y se encaminó a la tienda para terminar unos encargos antes de irse; entró a la tienda y tras saludar cortesmente a los clientes fue directamente al trastero como siempre pero esta vez su jefa también entró con ella.

- Hola Hinata, ¿como te va la mañana? Una mujer de unos 40 años con el pelo violeta oscuro y coleta se encontraba enfrente de ella con los brazos en jarra.

- Pues bien la verdad Anko.

- ¿y la boda? Y ahí estaba la pregunta, desde que Anko se entero que se iba a casar no hacía otra cosa que decirle cosas extrañas y encima casi la obligo a invitarla a la boda, Hinata soltó un leve suspiro y decidió responderla tranquilamente.

- Todo marcha estupendamente Anko, el sitio es perfecto, tengo el traje, las damas de honor, las flores, la comida, tengo todo perfectamente controlado. Así que solo ten el vestido para el sábado y disfruta.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Voy a casarme y punto. Hinata le dio la espalda para volver a su labor antes de oír unos murmullos de Anko mientras salía dando un portazo.

Hinata termino su labores de la mañana antes de encaminarse al local donde quedo en comer con Tenten.

Tras unos 10 minutos bajo del autobús que decidió tomar por comodidad y evitar el trafico de las calles junto a la búsqueda de un aparcamiento. _Gracias ayuntamiento por el carril bus._ Con ese pensamiento entro al restaurante para sentarse a esperar que apareciera su amiga.

Una morena con el pelo recogido en dos chonguitos y unos ojos marrones entro por la puesta del restaurante y tras escanearlo con la mirada unos minutos se encamino directa a una mesa donde estaba sentada nuestra Hinata mirando la carta.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Como esta mi chica favorita? Dijo efusivamente mientras se sentaba sobresaltando levemente a la morena.

- Tenten, me has asustado. Hinata dejo la carta a un lado y miro a Tenten atentamente.

- Ya sabes que lo hago sin querer. Y dime ¿preparada para dar el gran paso?

- Pues estoy mas que preparada.

- El sábado dirás adiós a la soltería y de paso el apellido.

- Llevo sin ser soltera desde hace 5 años y lo del apellido no me importa tanto. Hinata le hizo una seña a la camarera para que se acercase a tomar el pedido.

- Ya, la única pena es que ninguno hicisteis despedida de soltero,sois igual de sosos.

Hinata la miró por un momento con el rostro un tanto pálido y cierta cara de culpabilidad, abrió la boca pero cuando iba a decir algo apareció la camarera para tomarlas el pedido.

- Buenas, ¿me pueden decir que desean?

- Si, yo quiero ramen y un té frío. Le indico Hinata a la muchacha

- Y yo pechuga de pollo en salsa y una coca-cola. Tenten le entrego la carta para que se la llevase y su mirada se clavo en Hinata- y bien ¿que ibas a decirme antes?

- Pues en realidad Naruto, bueno... él si tuvo despedida con los chicos. Le comento esperando su reacción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Tenten se coloco la mano en la oreja como si fuera un amplificador- Repiteme eso, por fa.

- Tenten ambas sabemos que lo has oído perfectamente así que lo que tengas que decir hazlo ya. Hinata se acomodo en la silla y espero expectante a la bronca como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Hinata Hyuga has dejado que Naruto tenga despedida y tú no! Esto hay que consultarlo. Tenten cogió su bolso y empezó a rebuscar dentro de él sacando al momento su móvil

- Pero a mi no me apetece una despedida...

- Calla que estoy llamando. Tenten le dio al altavoz y coloco el móvil en medio de ambas haciendo que se inclinasen en la mesa para estar mas cerca.

- Tenten en serio no creo que sea necesario llamarla. **Un tono**

- Esto es de vida o muerte. Y creo que Neji sera quien muera por no decírmelo. **Dos tonos**

**- Hola, tenten ¿que paso?**. Respondió una voz de mujer desde el teléfono.

- Sakura, tenemos un problema. Nos han mentido, Naruto si tuvo despedida de soltero.

**- ¿Cómo? Pensé que ninguno quería.**

- Pues aquí Hinata, me ha dicho que la tuvo y no lo sabíamos.

- Hola Sakura, lamento molestarte ¿estas trabajando? Hinata decidió saludar a su amiga y ser educada viendo que Tenten se olvidó los modales en casa

**- Hola Hinata, no pasa nada estoy en mi descanso para almorzar. ¿es verdad eso?**

- Si, pero a mi no me apetece celebrarla. Deberíais respet...

**- No es lo que tú quieras, si no lo que debes hacer.**

- Exacto Hinata y tú vas a tener tu despedida de soltera. Nosotras nos encargamos de todo para el viernes.

- Chicas os lo agradezco de verdad, pero no. Ademas Tenten ¿donde vas a dejar a Kio? Se supone que se queda con nosotras ese día.

- También es hijo de Neji, se va con él. Nosotras nos vamos de fiesta Sakura avisa a las chicas que vengan preparadas el viernes es la despedida.

**- Perfecto nos iremos al bar de Tsunade, llamare a las chias y las avisaré. Hasta el viernes, cuidaos.**

- Nos vemos. Ambas se despidieron mientras Tenten recogía su móvil y lo volvía a guardar en su bolso.

- Bien , ya lo has oído. Y no valen excusas porque te buscare y te llevare hasta allí quieras o no. Tras terminar su amenazadora frase la camarera que las atendió apareció con sus pedidos hechos y los colocó en la mesa marchándose rápidamente con un _Buen provecho._

- Si no me queda otro remedio. Dijo Hinata con resignación mientras empezaban a comer sus respectivos platos.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras esperaba que Naruto llegase a casa. Llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo de la despedida del viernes. Se sentía un poco incomoda, realmente lo de la fiesta era lo de menos pero el juntar para una fiesta a Sakura y Tenten era peligroso para cualquier ser humano. En sus años de adolescencia ya había salido con ellas, y no es que fueran conflictivas mas bien parecía que toda la mala suerte del mundo se concentraba en ellas dos y por consiguiente también en ella misma. Mientras seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió dando paso a un rubio que se descolocaba la corbata y tenía un porte cansado.<p>

- Buenas amor. Menudo día, ha sido agotador. Se acerco y le dio un abrazo mientras le daba cortitos besos en el cuello a su prometida.

- Naruto, tengo que decirte una cosa. Naruto se separo de ella y la miro directo a los ojos.

- ¿Pasó algo? La preocupación se notaba en su voz al hablar.

- No, solo que Tenten y Sakura quieren hacer una fiesta de despedida de soltera y bueno aparte de Neji también vendrá Kio esa noche.

- Bueno no pasa nada. Solo ten cuidado con esas dos. Hinata le asintió firmemente y se volvió de nuevo hacía lo que estaba preparando.

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? Naruto la abrazo por la cintura mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro para mirar lo que hacía – ¿Ramen? Últimamente solo haces de eso y a mi me encanta, pero que yo sepa tú no eres tan devota.

- Lo se, solo que últimamente me apetece a cada hora. Tomó unos platos para servir la comida con las palabras de Naruto en mente. _No soy una devota al ramen ciertamente solo me apetece mucho, pero al menos no soy una adicta al sexo como Sakura. _Terminó de servir y se los entregó a Naruto que los llevo a la mesa con Hinata tras él.

**Muchas gracias por la lectura. Realmente cuando escribi Mi pequeña fotógrafa tenía en mente hacer una secuela pero con un salto de tiempo, y que mejor que el día de su boda XD aunque antes Hinata tendra su despedida de soltera. ¿que les gustaría que pasase? XD.  
><strong>

**Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Unicamente esta historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Advertencia: OoC en algunos personajes, UA.**

**Disfruten del capitulo.  
><strong>

Capitulo 2.

Hinata estaba metiendo las cosas necesarias para la noche en una pequeña bolsa mientras Naruto guardaba la comida que trajo antes en la despensa "B_ien creo que con esto iré bien hoy. El vestido ya esta en casa de Tenten" _Hinata hizo un rápido repaso antes de cerrar la bolsa y llevarla a la sala e ir con Naruto a ayudarlo.

- Peque, ¿a que hora dijeron que venían? Preguntó Naruto mientras le daba la espalda para seguir guardando las cosas.

- Cerca de las 7.30. Eso fue lo que me dijo Neji cuando llame esta mañana.

- Entonces llegaran en 15 minutos, ese hombre es don perfecto y su hijo el diablo. Terminó con una extraña mueca en su cara solo con mencionar el niño.

- Kio es un ángel, solo esta pasando una etapa. Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas seguida por Naruto que la imito sentándose a un lado.

- ¡Pero sólo me odia a mí! Además no existe ninguna etapa que pasar a los 5 años, te lo estas inventando dattebayo. Se recostó encima de la mesa con cierto pesar para después girar la cabeza y mirar a Hinata.

- Naruto tomalo con humor, es solo un niño. Naruto le agarró la mano y empujo para atraerla y sentarla en su regazo pasando Hinata los brazos por el cuello.

- ¿Sabes que estoy recordando en este momento? Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

- Nop, dime.

- Nuestra primera cita jeje.

- Ya recuerdo, fue divertida.

- Te quería impresionar tanto que la cague.

- Te digo que para mi ha sido la mejor de todas.

- Puff te lleve a un nido de cucarachas y terminamos la noche comiendo pizza en mi coche.

- Tú no podías saber que vendría sanidad y lo clausuraría por insalubre. Pero aún con eso fue inolvidable. Hinata le acariciaba el pelo mientras le sonreía.

- Eres demasiado dulce. Murmuro Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella. En el momento que estaban a punto de besarse se oyó como tocaban la puerta – Deben ser ellos.

- Voy a abrir. Hinata se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta. Al momento Naruto escuchó como se abría junto a la voz de Tenten y su sobrino, en ese momento decidió levantarse él también para saludarlos. En la sala se encontraban 4 personas, Tenten estaba hablando con Hinata mientras Neji, un moreno con el pelo largo amarrado en una coleta baja tenía a un niño en con el pelo corto castaño agarrado en sus brazos. El cuál nada mas verlo entrar a la sala le saludo con un precioso gesto de su dedo medio.

- Es una etapa, claro. Murmuro para sí mismo antes de pararse enfrente de ellos. - ¿que tal todo chicos? Neji le saludo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza a la vez que soltaba al pequeño en el suelo.

- Bien Naruto, ¿preparado para mañana? Como de costumbre fue Tenten la única que le respondió.

- Pues si, claro. Un poco nervioso dattebayo.

- En realidad no es para tanto. Comento Neji con su tono desentendido de siempre.

- Solo la tía Hina te abandonara y no te veré mas. Kio estaba agarrado a los pantalones de su padre y miraba a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

- Hina nunca me abandonara y me veras TODA tú vida. Ambos se retaban con la mirada.

- Bueno nosotras nos vamos yendo ya, que nos tenemos que arreglar. Tenten se acerco hasta Neji y Kio dándoles un beso en los labios y mejilla respectivamente.

- Controlaros, nada de policía implicada o cosas extrañas. Le advirtió a su mujer que solo le sonrió angelicalmente como respuesta.

- Tranquilo primo, iremos al bar de Tsunade será algo íntimo. Hinata también se despidió de Naruto y recogió su maleta para irse junto a Tenten dejando a los 3 hombres solos.

Naruto observo en silencio como ambas chicas salían por la puerta dejándolo solo, miró disimuladamente a ambos pensando únicamente en que harían ahora.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba sentada en la barra del bar bebiendo una coca-cola mientras miraba a las personas que se encontraban en el bar de Tsunade celebrando su despedida de soltera, algunas estaban bailando mientras otras conversaban animadamente. Llevaba en el mismo sitio desde las nueve en punto que Tenten la trajo al lugar que estaba la fiesta. Observó a Shizune ayudando a Tsunade con las bebidas aunque mas bien ésta última estaba dando una buena cuenta del alcohol, suspiro mientras seguía mirando por los alrededores. Su hermana pequeña Hanabi hablaba animademente con Anko y Kurenai. Y finalmente Tenten, Ino y Temari ,que acababa de llegar, estaban cerca de la entrada.<p>

Bajo la mirada a su coca-cola cuando se dio cuenta que ahí faltaba una persona, concretamente Sakura. Le pareció algo extraño puesto que fue junto a Tenten la que la obligo a celebrar esta fiesta, incluso fue quien aviso a Tsunade, su madrina, que reservase el bar. Volvió a mirar hacia las chicas decidiendo que era hora de levantarse y socializar con la gente. Por lo que tomo su vaso y se encamino hacia ellas que al momento la saludaron efusivamente.

- Mira quien decidió unirse. Pensábamos que nunca te levantarías del taburete. Una rubia con su largo pelo rubio recogido en coleta le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras la miraba con un toque de diversión en sus ojos azules. - No parece que te lo pases muy bien.

- Bueno Ino, son solo las 10 de la noche. Todavía queda tiempo.

- Si, ya veras cuando llegue el stripper. Entonces todas nos lo pasaremos bien. Temari se echó a reír junto a Tenten. - Aunque todavía falta una.

- Sakura me comento que saldría un poco mas tarde pero que para las 9.30 estaría aquí. De eso hace mas de media hora. Incluso Temari que era la que mas tarde llegaría ya esta aquí. Tenten sorbía un poco de su bebida de aspecto sospechoso para Hinata mientras sacaba el móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamada de la susodicha.

- Jajaja si esperas que ella te llame olvidalo. Coge mi móvil y llamala para preguntarle. Acto seguido Ino le entrego su móvil que tomó Tenten al momento y salió por la puerta.

- No puedo creer que mañana te cases, parece que fue ayer cuando Naruto nos presentaba en la cena de trabajo. Rememoro con voz soñadora Temari. - Lo único es que él no sabía que fuiste tú quien nos saco las fotos de la boda. Shikamaru el esposo de Temari trabajaba en la misma firma de abogados que Naruto y ademas eran muy buenos amigos desde la universidad por lo tanto al poco de salir juntos oficialmente, le presento a sus amigos que resultaron ser los mismos que en cierta manera ayudaron a que ella viese a Naruto por primera vez.

- Si, bueno. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido la verdad. Hinata miró por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la puerta para ver si Tenten hablaba por teléfono. - Así que Shikamaru se queda esta noche con los mellizos. ¿No les pasaran nada a ellos solos?

- En realidad se iba para casa de Naruto así le ayudaban con los niños, se enteró que Kio estaría por lo que se entretendrían jugando. Hinata asintió recordando como los pequeños Satoshi y Ayumi de 4 años tenían una cierta adoración hacía Kio, le seguían como patitos a su mama. Aunque Hinata se compadecía mas de Naruto por lo que sufriría esa noche ahora no solo con un niño sino con tres de ellos.

- Bueno pero siendo tan tarde se irán a dormir en cualquier momento. Intervino Ino con convencimiento. - solo serán unas horas. Tenten entro por la puerta con cara de preocupación y el móvil de Ino en mano el cual le entrego al momento.

- El coche de Sakura se descompuso y dice que la grúa no llega. Y tampoco pasa ningún taxi por la zona. Voy por ella.

* * *

><p>Naruto acababa de abrir la puerta encontrándose con Shikamaru acompañado de Satoshi y Ayumi que lo saludaron antes de entrar corriendo al piso, él supuso que buscarían Kio. Volvió de nuevo su vista hacía Shikamaru con la clara pregunta <em>¿Que haces aquí? <em>Escrita en su rostro.

- Deje a Temari en el bar de Tsunade y me entere que Kio estaría aquí. Ocuparme de ellos solo sería muy problemático. Vine ha hacer compañía. Shikamaru dio un paso hacía delante entrando completamente a la casa y encaminándose a la cocina que era el lugar de donde provenía los gritos seguido de cerca por Naruto que cerro la puerta tras él.

Dentro de la cocina los mellizos estaban gritando mientras brincaban al lado de Kio que se bajo de la silla donde estaba sentado, ademas de los niños dos hombres adultos se encontraban bebiendo tranquilamente unas copas sentados. Shikamaru saludo a Neji y Sasuke respondiendo ambos con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Ya vemos que te han dejado con los niños. Por lo que Temari también fue a la celebración. Habló Sasuke tranquilamente.

- Si, al menos aquí Kio los entretiene. Shikamaru tomo el asiento al lado de Neji que acababa de dejar su hijo libre quedando enfrente de Sasuke y Naruto que sacó un vaso y se lo coloco enfrente de él. - Gracias.

- Podrías llamar antes de aparecer por aquí, tendremos problemas con la distribución para dormir. Naruto vertió en el vaso de Shikamaru y relleno de paso los demás.

- Los niños dormirán en la cama juntos y bueno nosotros nos repartimos entre el sofá y la otra cama. Neji los distribuyo rápidamente, aunque Naruto se fijó que no dijo donde estaría cada uno.

- Papa, ¿podemos ir a jugar al cuarto del dobe? Kio daba leves tirones al pantalón de Neji para que le hiciera caso. Sasuke se rió levemente por el apodo que el niño utilizo, su mismo apodo para Naruto.

- Id a jugar, no rompáis nada y no quiero que hables así. Le advirtió Neji antes de que saliera corriendo seguido por los mellizos.

- Bueno y ahora, ¿que hacemos hasta que se cansen y se duerman? Pregunto Naruto ante el silencio que se formo tras la partida de los niños a su cuarto.

- ...

Se formo un silencio incomodo entre los cuatro hombres que a Naruto le pareció eterno hasta que Sasuke hablo

- ¿Tienes cartas de póquer?

* * *

><p>- Gira a la derecha en esa esquina, mira el cartel es la calle. A lo lejos vieron el coche de Sakura aparcado a un lado de la carretera y su dueña en el interior de él.<p>

Tras unos 20 minutos en coche buscando la ubicación exacta en donde se encontraba Sakura, las tres chicas dieron con ella. Hinata era quien conducía el coche por razones de alcohol en sangre, a su lado Tenten hacía de copiloto porque era quien sabía el lugar donde estaba la pelirrosa y en los asientos traseros Ino y Temari hablaban animadamente. Ino decidió ir por que era su coche y Temari por el simple echo de acompañar.

Hinata redujo la velocidad hasta quedar al lado del coche estropeado, pitando para llamar la atención al ocupante de este último. Una cabellera rosa se movió en el interior y acto seguido la joven bajo del coche acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Hinata.

- Me han llamado los de la grúa y dicen que la calle no existe. Vendrán por la mañana a investigar y buscar mi coche. Sakura abrió la puerta trasera entrando para sentarse. - Bien vayámonos.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y arranco de nuevo para volver al bar y continuar la fiesta.

* * *

><p>- Veo tus 10 y subo a 15. Shikamaru deposito en medio de la mesa mas billetes y miro a Neji y Sasuke para ver si continuaban con la partida o abandonaban.<p>

- Lo veo y subo a 20. Sasuke lo deposito en medio mientras que Neji dejaba las cartas en un claro signo de abandono. Naruto comía las patatas que abrieron antes para picar esperando aburrido que decidieran mostrar ya las cartas. 2 horas de juego y él aun no había ganado ninguna partida y porque utilizaban dinero del monopoli que sino estaría arruinado.

Siguió comiendo pensando en Hinata, ¿que estaría haciendo? ¿se lo pasaría bien? Ella le dijo que no pasaría nada pero aun así sentía un nudo en el estomago. Entre los nervios de mañana y ahora la salida de ella junto la visita de sus amigos con los niños. _Niños..._Naruto sonrió interiormente pensando como serían sus hijos, porque él quería tenerlos junto a Hinata. Unos pequeños morenos correteando y gritando por la casa. De repente un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, ¿porque ya no oía gritos desde su cuarto?

- Los niños, no se escuchan. Todos pararon de golpe lo que hacían y se volvieron en dirección a Naruto con la cara pálida recordando de golpe que sus hijos estaban en el piso con ellos.

- Kio, ¿estáis bien? Neji alzo la voz lo suficiente como para que lo oyeran desde el cuarto. No se oyó nada desde el cuarto por lo que Neji se levanto para ir a ver si se durmieron.

- ¡Papa! ¡Estamos jugando con los globos! Un grito proveniente del cuarto despejo las dudas de los hombres sobre que los niños estarían ya dormiditos, aunque deberían estarlo puesto que eran las 12.30 de la noche.

- Bueno, están jugando con los globos. No ahí nada de lo que preocuparse entonces. Sasuke continuo bebiendo de su vaso tranquilamente. Pero se fijo en Naruto que de repente estaba aun mas pálido si era posible, ¿_se estaría ahogando?_. - Dobe, ¿estas bien?. Sasuke fue a acercarse para darle un golpe en la espalda cuando el rubio se giro hacía él.

- Sasuke yo no tengo globos en mi casa. Y lo único que se parecen son... Si quiera pudo terminar la frase con el temor de lo peor.

La sala se quedo en total silencio. Roto en el momento que los cuatro se levantaron rápidamente para ir a la habitación de matrimonio y ver efectivamente a Kio, Satoshi y Ayumi en la cama con condones inflados como globos y otros esparcidos en el suelo sin inflar.

Tras asimilar rápidamente lo que tenían delante de ellos fue Shikamaru el primero que agarró a los pequeños mellizos llevándoselos seguido de Neji que hizo lo mismo con Kio pero fue hacía la cocina puesto que Shikamaru ocupo antes el baño. Naruto miro el panorama de su cuarto pero salió al baño para ayudar a limpiar a los mellizos.

Entro al baño y ahí estaba Shikamaru con Ayumi restregándole la boca con agua mientras le decía a Satoshi que lo hiciera el también, Naruto agarro al niño y empezó a limpiarle la boca y manos en el lavabo, cuando ambos creían que estaban limpios Naruto abrió uno de los cajones que estaba al lado del espejo y saco un enjuague bucal para que ambos lo usaran.

Tras una exhaustiva limpieza por parte de ambos adultos, Naruto salió con el enjuague a la cocina para dárselo a Neji.

Entro en la cocina encontrando a Neji con Kio alegando sobre donde saco esas cosas, Naruto se acerco entregándole el bote que utilizo, al momento Neji obligo al niño a hacer las gárgaras.

- Papa, los globos estaban en el armario al final del todo. Algunos no se podían inflar. Tras escupir en el fregadero Kio respondió por fin a las preguntas de Neji que aun tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y por que mirabais en el armario?

- Pensé que habían juguetes dentro o algo para jugar. ¿he hecho mal? Kio miro con cara de pena a los dos adultos mientras se empezaban a acumular lágrimas en sus ojos, paso sus manos para limpiarse la cara puesto que finalmente empezó a llorar.

- No hijo, no es tu culpa. Solo la próxima vez avisame a mi. Neji le seco las lágrimas con una servilleta mientras lo cogía embrazos. - vamos a dormir ya.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza viendo a Neji que lo llevaba a la habitación de invitados para acostarlo. Saco una bolsa de basura para recoger el desastre de su cuarto.

A un lado se fijo que Neji arropaba a Kio dentro de la cama, junto a Shikamaru que ya acostó también a los mellizos. Siguió a su cuarto donde aun se encontraba Sasuke mirando todo el desastre y en sus manos estaba uno de los tantos envoltorios.

- Al menos no estaban usados, sino esos dos te matan. Sasuke volvió la vista al rubio con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

- Callate Teme, bastante tengo con que los encontraran esos tres dattebayo. Abrió la bolsa y se dispuso a recogerlo todo con la ayuda de Sasuke que aun tenía esa sonrisa, "_para un día que sonríe es para burlarse de mí". _

Ambos empezaron a recoger los que estaban encima de la cama inflados. Los niños habían abierto dos paquetes de condones y casi inflaron la mitad.

- Hump, entiendo que algunos no los inflaran pero son demasiados. Sasuke se agacho y agarro un puñado con sus manos para después soltarlos en la bolsa de basura.

- Son niños, los abran roto.

- Yo diría mas bien que no. Shikamaru estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando a ambos, se adentro y agarro un envoltorio de condón del suelo.

- ¿De que habláis? Neji se adentro a la habitación colocándose junto al de la coleta.

- ¿Te suena la marca _Control _de condones? Shikamaru le extendió el papel con el nombre para que lo viera.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Naruto empezó a impacientarse por el misterio del castaño.

- Naruto ¿tú usas esta marca habitualmente? Interrogó Neji.

- Si, claro. Naruto respondió mientras observaba como esos dos intercambiaban miradas - ¿Que pasa?

- Naruto esta marca la retiraron del mercado porque recibieron mas de 100 reclamaciones en un mes por producto defectuoso. Tras esa pequeña declaración por parte de su amigo Naruto empezó a perder todo el color de la cara dándose cuenta de lo que eso podría significar, "_Hinata, ella puede estar..."_

Un golpe seco se escucho al lado de Naruto, mirando a la derecha donde vio a un Sasuke tirado en el suelo desmayado.

- Que mierda.

* * *

><p>- ¡Dos horas! Maldita sea esto es un laberinto, ¡las calles son un laberinto!. Ino estaba gritando dentro del coche. El humor de todas estaba empeorando por momentos, desde que recogieron a Sakura las cosas fueron a mal, las calles estaban cortadas obligandolas a meterse por zonas que ni conocían y a cada momento parecía mas perdidas.<p>

- Hinata gira a la derecha. Tenten señalo un callejón oscuro.

- Tenten no pienso meterme ahí. Ya hemos pasado antes y no lleva a ningún lado. Incluso la tranquila y dulce Hinata sentía unas tremendas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, ¿como acabaron en esta situación?.

- Ino o dejas de gritar o te juro que te tiro del coche. Temari se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos en un claro intento por calmarse y no cometer un homicidio contra su amiga rubia que no ayudaba mucho.

- Sakura esto es tu culpa, por la mierda de coche que tienes. ¡Ademas porque te metes por estas calles!

- ¡Callate Ino! Y me meto por estas calles porque es mas rápido para llegar al bar. El nivel de voz estaba subiendo cada vez mas entre todas.

- ¡No me mandes a callar! Ni siquiera funcionan los móviles, podemos morirnos que nadie lo sabrá nunca.

- ¡Callaos! Hinata pego un frenazo provocando que las cinco se fueran hacía delante. - Primero: nadie va a morir, ¿de acuerdo?; Segundo: Ino, Sakura no tiene la culpa de que las calles que conoce estén bloqueadas y tercero todas nos vamos a relajar y vamos a buscar un lugar o persona donde preguntar como salir de aquí. Así que todas respiremos profundamente y buscad algo o alguien.

Todas respiraron como les indicó Hinata para poder relajarse y así bajar tensiones y buscar alguien a quien preguntar. Hinata volvió a arrancar el coche y continuo de frente en la carretera.

Ahora todas estaban mas tranquilas y miraban atentamente por la ventana en busca de cualquier signo de vida. Con resultados nulos.

- No parece que haya nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Murmuró Ino ya más tranquila.

- Allí hay luces rojas. Hinata sigue recto. Tenten indico a la conductora hacia donde ir mientras cada vez se podían ver mejor las luces rojas que hablo Tenten.

La morena aparco enfrente de un edificio de dos plantas con un cartel en la puerta de color negro y nubes rojas. A primera vista parecía un edificio abandonado como todos los demás salvo por la luz que se traspasaba desde las ventanas y una música a todo volumen.

- Parece que ahí gente dentro, por la música. Tenten se giró hacia todas las ocupantes del coche. - ¿Quien entra?

Todas se miraron entre ellas, Ino bajo la mirada en claro signo de negación. Temari miro de nuevo hacia la entrada con las cejas fruncidas.

- Podemos ir dos de nosotras. Será más seguro. Habló Temari volviendo la mirada de nuevo al interior del coche.

- Voy yo. Sakura fue la única que se ofreció voluntariamente observando que las demás no estaban muy por la labor de ir.

- Te acompaño. Tenten ten el coche preparado, por si acaso. Hinata salió del asiento del conductor mirando a Tenten que solo pudo asentir y cambiarse de asiento. Sakura y Hinata empezaron a caminar agarradas de la mano hacía lo que supusieron era la entrada del edificio.

- ¿Qué significa Akatsuki? Murmuró Hinata antes de pasar tras Sakura que abrió la puerta dejando que la música las tragara.

**¿Que les pareció? ¿sorprendidos? no creo... XD  
><strong>

** Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews me alegra que les gustara (no tarde mucho como me pidieron) y contestando a unas cosas, mas bien a nolanv3. Cuando hice Mi pequeña fotógrafa tenía en mente un one-shot (que acabo convirtiendose en dos cap) y la despedida de soltera. Muchos dijeron que estaría bien un long fic y realmente me lo plantee pero se me dificulto (demasiado) porque nunca tube en mente que fuera largo, creo que el ir con la mente en un capitulo fue lo que provoco que no fuera capaz de continuar y hacerlo de 10 capitulos o más. **

**Solo puedo decir que la proxima vez que me plantee un one-shot tenga en mente que puedo continuarlo así solo dependera de lo que me pidan. Y bueno lo del ramen ya se te respondió XDD**

**Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Unicamente esta historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Advertencias: OoC en algunos personajes. UA.**

**Disfruten del capitulo.**

Capitulo 3.

Tenten abrió la guantera de la cuál empezó a mirar todos los cds de Ino mientras las dos rubias seguían con la vista por donde acababan de entrar al edificio Hinata y Sakura agarradas de la mano.

- Si no vuelven, ¿que haremos? Pregunto Ino aun mirando la puerta como si esperase lo peor.

- No les pasará nada. Tenten introdujo el cd empezando a sonar _Sexy Back. - _Y en el caso de que pasase cualquier cosa... ya veremos.

* * *

><p>Hinata caminaba tras Sakura adentrándose cada vez mas en el edificio.<p>

- Sakura, esto es mas grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Hinata alzo la voz ante la estridente música que no sabia de donde procedía.

- Si, da la sensación de estar metiéndonos en la guarida de la mafia. Sakura la miro por encima del hombro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque Hinata no sabía si era para ella o para sí misma. - En las películas de miedo ahora sale una persona para matarte.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para pensar en eso.

- Podría ser como la matanza de Texas pero en Konoha. Sakura continuo ignorando a Hinata.

- Como es un edificio sería mejor Rec.

- Yo creo que las de Saw son bastante brutales, hum. Dos voces a sus espaldas respondieron a las chicas que pararon en secó haciendo que ambos chocaran contra ellas. - Hey porque os paráis de repente. Hinata giro lentamente para ver quienes eran, lo primero que vio fue unas manos con bocas que se acercaban a su cara. Se quedó paralizada y sin saber que hacer cuando sintió una mano que la empujo hacía atrás y el puño de Sakura en el rostro de un pelirrojo tras el cuál ambas echaron a correr.

- ¡Joder! me ha dado en la nariz, ¡cogela Deidara! Hinata oyó sus gritos y pasos tras ellas. Sakura iba corriendo delante de ella sujetándole la mano para que no se quedara atrás. Sentía la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo y una emoción la invadió al momento, casi a la vez que el pensamiento de que estaban huyendo de dos desconocidos en un local e iban en dirección contraria a la salida.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Por ahí no es la salida! Gritó mientras giraban de nuevo notando los pasos de esos dos cada vez mas cerca.

- ¡Tú corre y calla! Le grito antes de empujar una puerta blanca y entrar a un gran salón con la música a todo volumen.

Hinata notó como le pasaban un brazo por la cintura alzándola del suelo y separándola de Sakura.

Al momento lo único que vio fue el suelo y una melena rubia que caía por la espalda, empezó a patalear a su captor y golpearlo con los puños en la espalda mientras gritaba como si fuera lo único que la mantuviese con vida.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Sakura!¡Ah!. Seguía golpeándolo aunque cada vez estaba mas cansada, ella nunca fue muy atlética y ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de no apuntarse junto a Sakura a boxeo en el instituto.

- ¡Quieres estarte quieta o te lanzo desde la ventana! Hinata se paro al momento ante la amenaza del rubio, no quería ser lanzada por la ventana ¡M_añana me caso! No puedo morir._ Se relajó totalmente y lo único que hizo fue respirar y mirar alrededor fijándose que a unos pocos metros en unas mesas habían unos hombres sentados que la miraban seriamente y un montón de dinero encima de la mesa siendo contado por el hombre castaño. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que la idea de una guarida de mafiosos no era tan descabellada como le dijo Sakura, que por cierto no la veía desde el angulo que tenía y aunque gritara no creía que la oyera por la música estridente. E_ncima de asuntos ilegales están sordos o ¿qué?. _Sintió que el rubio avanzaba hacía esos hombres que vio antes dándole una nueva perspectiva de la sala, era como un bar de mala muerte de los de las películas americanas que dan los sábados por la noche y justo al lado de la mesa de billar estaba su amiga en el suelo boca abajo con un pelirrojo encima de ella agarrándole las manos mientras le sangraba la nariz. _Al menos ella dio mas guerra que yo _pensó antes de que la lanzaran a un sofá donde su cabeza golpeo contra unas piernas, su mirada fue a parar contra un hombre de ojos violetas y pelo blanco.

- Parece que se nos colaron unas ratitas. Se rió el hombre, parando al momento para mirarla con un aire tenebroso que le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo – ¿Para quién trabajáis? Y mas vale no mentir u os castigare por Jashin-sama.

* * *

><p>Tenten estaba pasando la música claramente aburrida mientras las dos de atrás bebían Vodka a bocajarro, realmente no supo de donde lo sacaron pero con un vistazo mas al coche de Ino se dio cuenta que mas bien era un supermercado que tenía de todo: comida, maquillaje, algo de ropa, unas raquetas de tenis, y claro bebida. Aunque tuviera ganas de ponerse a beber también decidió que alguien debía continuar en su sano juicio en caso de emergencia.<p>

- Tenten, esas no vuelven todavía. ¿que harás? Ino le paso la botella a Temari.

- Nada, van a volver. Tenten no paraba de mirar el reloj aunque no quería admitirlo ante ellas estaba preocupada, solo habían pasado 6 minutos desde que entraron al local pero no se sentía segura. Unos golpes en el cristal la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento, bajó la ventanilla hasta la mitad y miró la figura delante de ella.

- ¿Desea algo señor? Un hombre se agachó hasta quedar su cara enfrente de Tenten mostrando un pelo oscuro de punta y mas de la mitad de la cara tapada por una mascarilla naranja en espiral.

- No, ¿que hacen? El hombre miró en el interior del coche de manera disimulada mientras le sonreía a Tenten o eso le pareció a ella puesto que solo le veía un ojo de la cara.

- Nada, esperar a que vuelvan mis dos amigas. Fueron a preguntar allá dentro. Señaló con el dedo al edificio donde entraron ambas antes.

- Oh, oh. El de la mascara empezó a negar con la cabeza lentamente mientras Tenten cada vez sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, ya ni siquiera se oían las voces de Ino y Temari desde la parte de atrás. Toda la atención se centraba en ese hombre que acababa de llegar.

- ¿Qué.. pasa con.. ese lugar? Sentía que le costaba mantenerse en calma y que las palabras fluyeran con normalidad, aunque antaño hubiese estado en una banda y por tanto en zonas peligrosas ya no estaba en la misma forma física y tenía algo de aprecio a su persona sin contar que dos de sus amigas estaban involucradas.

- Te diré solo porque Tobi es un chico bueno. El nombrado Tobi metió la mano dentro bajando totalmente la ventanilla ante la atenta mirada de todas las ocupantes del coche. Cuando ya estaba bajada se apoyo con ambos brazos y bajo el tono de voz. - Allí dentro ahí hombres y hacen cosas. Se paga dinero por esas cosas y no le gusta ni la policía ni Oro...

Un sonido desde el lado del copiloto le alerto de que alguien intentaba abrirla desde afuera, al momento Tenten miró de nuevo al hombre de la mascarilla que metía la mano para abrir la puerta desde adentro; con terror piso el acelerados a fondo dejando a ambos hombres tras ella. Ino gritaba desde atrás y Temari solo maldecía en voz alta. Pero ella solo estaba preocupada por una cosa y es que según ese tipo donde Sakura y Hinata entraron es una zona de contrabando.

Bajó la velocidad viendo que no las seguían y se metió en un callejón con el coche encendido para volver a salir de ahí si fuese necesario, aunque notaba que algo iba mal con las ruedas traseras, lo mas seguro es que las pincharan. Realmente le daba igual, sólo tenía una cosa en la mente.

Hina y Saku están dentro.

Con esa simple frase la castaña consiguió la atención de ambas que volvieron la mirada horrorizadas.

- Debemos hacer algo.

* * *

><p>Hinata seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del tipo ese que la miraba como si fuera capaz de matarla. Deseaba apartarse con todas sus ganas pero no parecía que su cuerpo le hiciera caso, aunque su cerebro parecía que si asimilaba rápidamente en la situación que se encontraban.<p>

- Repito ¿para quien trabajáis? El tono de voz seguía con la clara amenaza de antes pero esta vez si reacciono y se levanto mientras le respondía.

- Trabajo en una tienda fotográfica, nos hemos perdido y decidimos preguntar aquí porque es el único lugar que parecía habitado y ellos nos asustaron. Hinata hablo atropelladamente como si no tuviera tiempo y señalaba al rubio que se sentó junto a ella tras sentarse quedando en medio de ambos tipos.

- Vosotras empezasteis, hum. El rubio la miro acusatoriamente mientras a su espalda el pelirrojo volvía con Sakura en brazos y las manos atadas por detrás. Parece que le paró el sangrado nasal.

- Vosotros nos asustasteis es vuestra culpa. Hinata miraba a Sakura que estaba siendo cargada por el tipo que al igual que su amigo rubio la tiro en el sofá de enfrente dejándola entre él y el otro que contaba el dinero de la mesa. Sakura levanto la mirada y Hinata se dio cuenta que tenía sangre en el labio inferior

- Yo digo que las encerremos y esperemos a que llegue el jefe. Intervino el hombre del dinero.

- ¿Dónde? Las habitaciones están todas ocupadas y la únicas que quedan son los almacenes, hum. El rubio estiro las piernas colocándolas encima de la mesa y recostándose en su sitio.

- Dejadlas aquí. No darán mas problemas ya. El pelirrojo intervino finalmente en la conversación. Con el asentimiento en general de los presentes, incluso Hinata y Sakura asintieron ante la perspectiva que las metieran en una sala de torturas o algo peor.

Con esa pequeña intervención del pelirrojo el ambiente pareció relajarse, ya no les preguntaban nada y volvieron de nuevo su atención a los fajos de billetes encima de la mesa. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando entraron dos hombres mas a la sala y cogieron dos sillas sentándose en la mesa. Hinata se giro mirando a los nuevos chicos, uno tenía el pelo oscuro de punta y mas de la mitad de la cara tapada por una mascarilla naranja en espiral mientras que el otro tenía un traje mitad negro y la otra mitad blanco y el pelo verde oscuro.

- ¡Oh! Vosotras debéis ser sus amigas. El de la mascarilla naranja las señalo a ambas mientras se reía como un niño pequeño.- Tobi quería traerlas para que no os sintáis solas pero se fueron. Tobi quería ser un buen chico.

Hinata no pudo mas que pensar que tenía que tener algún problema, nadie habla de sí mismo en tercera persona. Aunque ahora dándose cuenta de toda la conversación dijo que eramos sus amigas.

- Esto ¿Tobi? Pregunto dubitativa antes de que él asintiese fuertemente con la cabeza por lo que continuo- ¿De quienes estas hablando?

- De las chicas del coche aparcado enfrente. Dijeron que entraron dos amigas pero se fueron cuando quise que bajaran. Hinata miro a Sakura que aparte de mirar con odio al pelirrojo ahora tenía cierta cara de preocupación.

- ¿Cómo que habían mas chicas? ¿Cuántas son? El pelirrojo pregunto ignorando las miradas de odio por parte de la chica de al lado.

- Eran dos rubias y una morena. Cuando quise sacarlas la morena aceleró y se marcharon. No pude seguirlas porque no tengo el coche. El hombre bicolor fue él que respondió- Pero no creo que vayan muy lejos. Les pinche las ruedas traseras antes de que se fueran.

- Bien hecho Zetsu. Elogió el pelirrojo.

- Y ¿como os llamáis? Tobi volvió de nuevo la atención de ambas chicas a él.

- Pues Hinata y ella es Sakura. Hinata le respondió educadamente, que estuviera retenida contra su voluntad no le quitaría su educación.

- ¡Pero no digas tu verdadero nombre! Exclamo Sakura sorprendiendo a la morena

- Yo que se. Solo respondí a la pregunta, quería ser educada.

- Pero miente, nunca digas tu verdadero nombre en casos extremos. Es información valiosa.

- Es que nunca me han secuestrado y no se que hacer en estos casos. Tras esta pequeña discusión unas carcajadas las interrumpieron, sus secuestradores se estaban riendo de ellas.

- Oh ¡sois divertidas! Tobi se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras hacía como que se quitaba una lagrima.

- Yo soy Zetsu, el rubio es Deidara, el pelirrojo Sasori, Hidan es este de aquí y quien esta contando el dinero es Kakuzu. El nombrado Zetsu señalo mientras explicaba quienes eran cada uno – Somos Akatsuki.

- Seguro que sabéis quienes somos y entrasteis a propósito. Hidan las miro con soberbia en el rostro.

- No. Ambas respondieron a la vez con seguridad.

- No creo que sepan quienes somos... Sasori se paso la mano por la cara deteniéndose en la nariz. - Por como reaccionaron.

- Una chica te pego. Debes sentirte humillado. Habló Deidara burlándose del pelirrojo. - Te estas haciendo mayor, hum.

- Cierra la boca.

- JAJAJA una tía te pego. Hidan golpeo la mesa fuertemente mientras se reía- Que mierda y yo no lo vi.

- Un golpe directo contra la cara que lo tiro para el suelo. Deidara representaba la escena sentado, Hinata miraba horrorizada al trío pero sobretodo al pelirrojo con una cara de furia, en cualquier momento saltaría contra alguien y lo mataría. Y lo peor es que la que le proporciono el golpe estaba al lado y riéndose también de su hazaña. ¡_Acaso Sakura no tiene instinto de supervivencia!_

- A Tobi le suena tu cara. Hinata se giro de nuevo al enmascarado que le estaba tocando el pelo.- Tú te casas mañana ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió por lo que ese sujeto sabía de ella, ¿acaso se conocían y no lo recordaba?.

- Si. ¿como lo sabes? Pregunto algo dudosa

- Porque vi la invitación en casa. Pero yo no estoy invitado ¿Tobi puede ir también a la boda?

- Si digo que si, ¿nos dejaras salir? Hinata vislumbro un rayo de sol en toda esta oscuridad. Antes de que fuera tapado por el rubio de al lado.

- Si él va yo también quiero ir hum. Hace mucho que no voy a una boda. Que uno de ellos fuera a la boda a cambio de su libertad era justo pero que ahora se apuntaran dos empezaba a ser un problema para las mesas.

- Me da igual quien vaya a la boda pero ¿de quien era la invitación que viste?. Sakura intervino antes de que todos se apuntaran a la boda de su amiga.

- Tobi callate. Mirad nos da igual quienes seáis la cosa es que habéis entrado en el lugar equivocado y os vais a callar hasta que vuelvan ellos. Y decidamos que hacer con vosotras. Después desde que llegaron el tal Kakuzu decidió hablar. Pero fue interrumpido por un ruido.

- ¿Que tal peña? Un hombre bastante alto y con la piel en un tono azulado entro por la puerta armando un gran alboroto.

- Por Jashin-sama, aquí todo el mundo tiene que entrar armando alboroto. Exclamo Hidan al nuevo sujeto.

Él hombre azul cogió otra silla para sentarse en la mesa ignorando deliberadamente a su compañero.

- Kisame ¿cuando viene el jefe? Tenemos visitas. Pregunto Zetsu al hombre azul.

- Debería estar aquí en unas dos horas o así. Y quienes son ellas. Tenía una sonrisa dejando ver unos dientes afilados. Hinata lo miro sorprendida, ese hombre le recordaba a un tiburón solo le faltaba las branquias para respirar en la cara.

- Se llaman Hinata y Sakura. Y nos invitaron a Deidara-sempai y a mi a su boda. Tobi coloco los dedos con la señal de victoria.

- ¿Porque están aquí?

- Según dijo Zetsu se perdieron y vinieron para saber la salida. Pero nos faltaron otras tres chicas. Informo Sasori al nuevo.

- ¿Porque no les disteis la información y las dejasteis marchar simplemente?

- Porque Sasori las asusto por lo que se llevo un puñetazo y aquí se quedaron hum. Deidara se rió de nuevo ante un gruñido cortesía del pelirrojo. Hinata miro fijamente a Sakura preocupada y ahora ¿que harían?.

* * *

><p>Tenten se sentía de nuevo una delincuente tras cerciorarse que no las seguía nadie cambio una de las ruedas traseras del coche con ayuda de las dos rubias, pero debido a que Ino solo tenía un repuesto tuvo que ir junto a Temari en busca de otro coche para robar una de sus ruedas. Tras sentirse unos 15 minutos como criminales de poca monta consiguieron la deseada rueda y volvieron rápidamente a su coche con rueda en mano para cambiarla y salir a buscar una cabina de teléfonos y llamar a la policía.<p>

- Bien, ya tenemos la rueda. Ino ya había quitado la otra rueda y ahora solo faltaba colocar la nueva rueda robada. Tenten se acerco y empezó a colocarla con la ayuda de nuevo de Temari.

- ¿Creéis que estarán bien? Tras un largo silencio, éste fue roto por Ino que se encontraba en la entrada del callejón haciendo guardia por si venían por ellas.

- Ino estamos hablando de esas dos. Yo temería mas por los tipos de allá dentro, Sakura es gafe. Tenten dejo a Temari que reforzase las ruedas antes de volver a apoyarla en el suelo y salir de allí.

- Pero aún con eso. Me preocupan si algo les pasase, Naruto nos mata. ¡Mañana es su boda!

- Por eso vamos a buscar una jodida cabina para avisar a la policía. Tenten abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola de un golpe.

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba conduciendo su coche en dirección al bar de Tsunade junto a Sasuke que tenía en su regazo una bolsa con dos pruebas de embarazo que compraron en una farmacia de guardia. Él estaba totalmente eufórico conduciendo, según Shikamaru tenía bastantes probabilidades de que estuviera embarazada, por no decir que sería casi seguro. Aunque Sasuke no parecía tan emocionado como él, estaba mas bien entre preocupado y temeroso.<p>

- Sasuke, ¿que pasá? El rubio seguía conduciendo tranquilamente por las calles desérticas de Konoha, beneficios de que sea las 2.00 de la mañana.

- No se de que me hablas. No ves que estoy perfectamente, soy un hombre tranquilo, soy un hombre tranquilo.

- Si, ya. Se te nota la tranquilidad por todos los poros de tú piel. Naruto oyó como bufo a su lado para empezar después a murmurar incoherencias. - Deberías estar feliz, vas a ser papá.

- Naruto, no creo que un niño sea lo mejor. No estoy preparado, si a veces no se cuidar de mi mismo. No tengo ni planes de boda, ¿que planes hablo? ¡Si solo nos acostamos de vez en cuando!. Naruto le escuchaba atentamente, no sabía que el cubito de hielo Sasuke tuviese esos problemas existenciales. - Soy todo lo contrario a un buen padre, maldita sea. Se que sería el tipo de padre que no quiero. Sasuke se tapo la cara con las manos y las paso por su pelo en modo de desesperación.

- Mira Sasuke, no se que clase de padre crees que serías pero eso nunca lo puedes saber hasta que no lo seas. Mira eres mi mejor amigo, yo confió en ti y se que seras un buen padre así que no te preocupes. Ademas debes ser padre, tengo que tener un ahijado.Y a lo de acostaros, pídele salir de manera formal de una vez y punto. Sasuke se rió suavemente mas relajado que antes.

- Dobe, el padrino de mi hijo antes sería Itachi.

- Oh! vamos y tu serás el de mi hijo. Naruto paró el coche a un lado en doble fila delante del bar de Tsunade. - Vamos, debo saber si soy papá.

Ambos se encaminaron al bar de donde salía música, Naruto tocó la puerta esperando que le abrieran. Al poco le abrió la puerta una Shizune con las mejillas sonrojadas y riéndose hasta que miro la cara de ambos hombres y se puso seria rápidamente.

- Chicos, ¿que hacéis aquí?.

- Venimos por un asunto muy urgente, dile a Hinata que salga. Naruto se asomo por encima del hombro de la morena para intentar verla, pero lo único que consiguió ver fue a un moreno de ojos verdes en tanga siendo manoseado por Tsunade. Le dieron escalofríos por la espalda de lo que acababa de ver.

- Esto... Naruto, no está ninguna de las chicas aquí. Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la declaración de ella.- Se fueron a las 10 o así por Sakura que se le rompió el coche y bueno.. no han vuelto.

- Se fueron a las 10 y son ahora mismo. Sasuke miro su móvil para comprobar la hora – Más de las 1 de la madrugada y no os habéis preguntado ¿donde están?

- Supusimos que encontraron un _Boys _y decidieron tener una fiesta mas privada. Pero ahora mismo las llamo al móvil. Shizune salio del local y cerro la puerta para llamar ante la atenta mirada de ambos. - No contesta, me sale el buzón de voz. Probare con Ino.

Y al igual que antes volvió a colgar sin recibir respuesta

- Vale y ahora ¿que? Naruto volvió la vista a Sasuke que se frotaba las sienes.

- Nada. Solo espera a mañana con la boda, si no aparecen llamamos a la policía.

- Pero.. argg de acuerdo. Él empezó a caminar al coche de nuevo seguido del moreno- Si sabes algo nos llamas Shizune.

- Por supuesto chicos. ¡Hasta mañana!

**Hola y lamento muchisimo la tardanza con el cap. Pero la universidad... uff espero que lo entiendan. Bueno ahora con el capitulo espero que les agrade puesto que a mi me encanto la verdad sobretodo Akatsuki con Hinata y Sakura XD. **

**Y gracias a quien me dejo review en el capitulo anterior: tosakita (me encanta que te encante mi fic ^^) y MissLittleTOD (jaja Pues Sasuke no esta con nadie, solo se acuestan de vez en cuando. Con quien ya se vera XD) También a todas aquellas/os que leen mi fic aunque no comenten. **

**Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Unicamente esta historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Advertencias: OoC en algunos personajes. UA. **

**Esta historia se desarrolla 5 años despues de Mi pequeña fotógrafa. Disfruten la lectura.**

Capitulo 4.

Hinata miraba de un lado para otro sin creerse realmente lo que estaba pasando, en que momento paso de sentirse amenazada por estos hombres a jugar al UNO. _¡__Lo mejor es que estaba ganando! _

- ¡Maldita sea niña estate quieta! No me caben las cartas en las manos. El sujeto de pelo blanco sentado al lado suyo era quien estaba perdiendo.

- Callate Hidan. Kakuzu seguía contando su dinero aunque de vez en cuando miraba la partida.

- ¿A que ya no es divertido que te gane una chica? Sasori tenía la palabra burla dibujada en su cara.

Hinata volvió a mirar a todos, llevaban bastante tiempo jugando a este juego, todos salvo Kakuzu que al negarse todos a apostar dinero denegó de jugar y el otro tipo de piel azul que se había pegado a la botella de sake con complejo de Tsunade.

Y aún se preguntaba _¿como acabaron de esta manera?_, bueno lo único que había sacado de beneficioso era que ya no las querían matar, solo esperaban a alguien.

- Mujaja coge cartas pelirrojo. Hinata vio como Sakura le mandaba un +4, él otro solo suspiro y cogió mas cartas de la mesa. Llevaban cerca ya de una hora aquí encerradas jugando al juego con estos hombres que solo gritaban, maldecían e insultaban, salvo Sasori y Kakuzu. Y bueno... Zetsu que únicamente la observaba como si fuera un filete, ese hombre le daba muy mala espina. La hacía sentirse como un trozo de carne, y eso sin contar que a veces hablaba solo.

- Tobi es un buen chico y solo va a impedir que Deidara-senpai no juegue este turno.

- Serás desgraciado, ¡seguro que haces trampas! No me creo que estés en segunda posición, dejame ver los bolsillos. Deidara tiro las cartas a la mesa y se lanzó a por Tobi que salió corriendo por la habitación.

- Sigo pensando que el juego sería mas divertido si apostáramos algo. Menciono Kakuzu de manera casual mientras metía el dinero en una bolsa y sacaba otra nueva.

- Paso, no tengo dinero. Hablo Sakura tranquilamente.

- Tú callate por si te olvidas estas secuestrada. Comento maliciosamente Sasori mientras bebía alcohol.

- ¿Sigues resentido por el golpe?

- Niña me golpeaste porque me pillaste con la guardia baja que sino entonces serías tú la de la nariz sangrando. Hinata observaba a esos dos, definitivamente Sakura perdió todo instinto de supervivencia hace mucho tiempo.

- Umm alguien se acerca. Comentó Zetsu en un susurro, puesto que cuando empezaron a jugar decidieron quitar la música para poder oírse entre ellos.

- Que cojones dices es imposible saber esa mierda. Grito Hidan sobresaltando a Hinata.

Ella ignoro a todos para mirar hacía la puerta y ver si el hombre bicolor acertó, cuando ya pensó que solo estaba delirando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la última persona que esperaba ver ahí. Un moreno con el pelo amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos oscuros estaba en mitad de la sala mirando a todos los presentes; en principio pareció sorprendido por verlas allí pero no le dio tiempo puesto que Hinata salió corriendo lanzándose para abrazarlo

- ¡Itachi! Grito Sakura antes de seguir el camino de Hinata y empujando a Sasori se lanzo encima de Itachi provocando que cayeran los tres en el suelo, ambas chicas encima del hombre.- ¡Has venido a rescatarnos!

- ¿Qué? Itachi se sentó en el suelo con ambas jóvenes aún agarradas a él- ¿Que hacéis vosotras aquí?

- Nos han secuestrado. Hinata en realidad no tenía mucha relación con el hermano de Sasuke pero el ver una cara conocida en esta situación era suficiente para ella.

- Solo queríamos ayuda y ahora no nos dejan salir. Sakura continuo con la explicación mientras Hinata asentía firmemente.

- Eso es mentira, la pelirosa agredió a Sasori-danna, hum. Deidara dejo de pegar a Tobi para situarse al lado de los tres y ver que pasaba con ellos.

- Él tuvo la culpa. Se lo merece. Respondió la pelirrosa

- Espera, ¿le pegaste a Sasori? Pregunto Itachi intentando asimilar la situación, miró a Sakura para ver como le respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza por lo que se giro hacía el pelirrojo- ¿Dejaste que te pegara una tía?

Sasori simplemente bufo mientras le hacía el corte de manga provocando que Deidara se riera.

- Bien, primero vamos todos a sentarnos, así que chicas arriba. Hinata y Sakura se quitaron de encima de él dejando que se pusiera de pie pero aún seguían junto a él, Itachi camino hacía la mesa para sentarse y aclarar este situación de una vez. Hinata se sentó de nuevo junto a Hidan pero esta vez fue Itachi quien estaba al otro lado por lo que Sakura no le quedo otro remedio que volver al lado de Sasori y Kakuzu. - Vale ahora quiero que me expliquéis porque vosotras estáis aquí y vosotros porque la retenéis.

Tras unos 10 minutos Hinata explicó que es lo que había sucedido desde que recibieron la llamada de Sakura hasta que la buscaron y cómo acabaron en este local con alguna aclaración por parte de Sakura.

- Y bueno eso es todo. Terminó Hinata.

- Entonces solo estabais perdidas y decidisteis entrar aquí a preguntar pero os asustaron y Sakura golpeo a Sasori por lo que ellos decidieron reteneros contra vuestra voluntad.

- Exacto. Respondieron ambas

- ¿Y vosotros que excusas tenéis? Pregunto esta vez a los chicos.

- Entraron sin permiso, golpearon a Sasori para después darse a la fuga y ya esta. Enumero con los dedos Deidara

- Y vieron toda nuestra mercancía joder, podían ser de la puta competencia. Intento aportar Hidan viendo que realmente sus motivos no eran muy convincentes

- Hidan, ¿tienen pinta de ser la competencia?

- La competencia puede camuflarse de muchas maneras. O incluso comprar a un par de chicas.

- ¡Que dices! Ya dijimos que no os conocemos. Intervino Sakura golpeando la mesa

- Podéis estar mintiendo. Comento Sasori suavemente

- Entonces era mentira que mañana me invitas a tu boda, Tobi se siente infeliz. El susodicho estaba sentado en una banqueta junto a Kisame que solo bebía sin comentar nada.

- Emm claro que puedes ir. Pero solo tú. Hinata sintió pena por el hombre de la mascara era como un niño pequeño, en cierta manera le recordaba a su sobrino Kio.

- Oye a mi también me invitaste, hum. Deidara levanto la mano

- Yo también deseo ir a tu boda. Hablo bajito Zetsu provocando que a la morena le recorriera un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, eso fue un mal presentimiento.

- Alto si estos van yo iré. Al final Kisame habló pero con una sólo para darle una mala noticia.

- Tobi dice: ¡Vamos todos a su boda!

- ¡No! Grito Hinata – Se me sale de la planificación tantas personas

- O vamos todos o no te dejamos salir de aquí. Amenazo Kakuzo – En las bodas siempre se puede jugar al póker.

- ¿Me haríais eso? Preguntó en un susurro por lo que todos asintieron menos Itachi que la miraba con cara de pena – ¿Y si Sakura os invita a la suya?

- Yo no tengo planes de boda. Respondió la aludida recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Hinata.

- Tampoco creo que algún hombre quiera casarse contigo. Le dijo Sasori de manera maliciosa por lo que recibió una colleja de Sakura – Niña te mato...

- Policías. Dijo Zetsu alarmando a todo el mundo – Se oyen las sirenas

- ¿Estas seguro? Pregunto Kakuzu

- Si y están ya...

Con un golpe seco se abrieron las puertas por donde aparecieron un par de botes que expulsaron gas lacrimógeno al momento todos los hombres se levantaron, Hinata fue agarrada por Itachi que empezó a correr hacia la barra seguidos por Kisame.

Hinata intento girar para ver si Sakura también los seguía pero por culpa del humo no vio nada, además de que le estaban empezando a picar fuertemente los ojos.

Tras la barra se encontraba una pequeña puerta por la que entraron los tres siendo cerrada por Kisame, Hinata ya estaba llorando por el gas pero Itachi le agarro la mano y tiro de ella para que avanzaran

- Itachi, Sakura se quedo atrás. Le picaban mucho los ojos pero intento no tocarlos por temor a que fuera a peor, eso es lo que decían las películas.

- Se iría con los otros tranquila no la dejaran para que la cojan. ¿sabes quien pudo llamar a la policía?

- Tenten, Ino y Temari. Ellas estaban con nosotras y Zetsu las asusto pero huyeron. Ellas debieron llamar a la policía porque no volvimos.

- Itachi han abierto la puerta, acelera o nos cogen. Advirtió Kisame desde atrás empujando en el proceso a Hinata para que acelerase el paso.

Itachi ya empezó a correr arrastrando a Hinata que le seguía el paso mientras se oían en el fondo del pasillo las voces de los policías. Aunque ella no entendía porque debía huir, _¡era una rehén! ¡la policía estaba ahí por ella! _Pero no podía simplemente soltar a Itachi y correr como alma que lleva el diablo a la policía gritando ayuda que unos locos la secuestraron _¿o sí? _Cuando seguía pensando en sus opciones Itachi abrió otra puerta que los llevo a una calle colindante. Miraron a ambos lados buscando policías mientras Kisame colocaba un cubo de basura para retrasar la salida de los otros policías.

- Bien en unas cuadras cerca de aquí tendríamos que encontrar algún coche, le hacemos un puente y nos vamos. Planifico rápido Itachi.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Corred! Tobi intentó despistarlos. Unos gritos del principio de la calle alertaron a los tres que se giraron solo para ver a Tobi y Deidara corriendo con unos 10 policías tras ellos.

Y al lado suyo un golpe seco les indicó que los policías habían tirado la papelera sobresalto a Hinata, ya no tenían escapatoria. Aunque corrieran los alcanzarían, se giró hacia Itachi que parecía que tenía el mismo pensamiento que ella. Pero por desgracia ninguno de los otros tres estaban por la labor, Kisame se lanzo por los policías que salían de la puerta para intentar volver a cerrarla mientras Tobi y Deidara eran placados por los policías que al final los alcanzaron pero resistiéndose. Hinata solo alzó ambos brazos en señal de rendición al igual que Itachi.

- ¡No os mováis! Un policía se acerco hasta Hinata esposando sus manos por la espalda al igual que todos los demás que ya habían detenido.

- ¡No! Espere yo soy una rehén no tengo nada que ver con ellos. Exclamó exaltada al policía que de repente se echo a reír en su cara

- Claro que sí chica, todas decís lo mismo. Andando. La empujo hacía la calle principal dejandola con la boca a abierta

- Que le digo la verdad, yo ni siquiera los conozco. Bueno a Itachi sí, pero porque es el hermano de un amigo de mi prometido ¡pero le juro que a los demás no! Debe creerme. Intento razonar al hombre que solo la arrastraba ignorándola completamente.

- Tú gilipollas suéltame o te las veras con Jashin-sama, ¡arderás en el infierno pagano! Al otro lado de la esquina se podían escuchar los gritos de Hidan, por lo visto también lo cogieron. Hinata ya se encontraba en la calle principal seguida por los otros chicos que estaban esposados. Unas 7 patrullas de policía y un camión anti disturbio estaban ocupando toda la calle justo enfrente de la entrada del local, en unos de los coches se intentaba meter a Hidan que solo maldecía y se resistía al policía. A Hinata la acercaron a otro coche para meterla, no pudo ver a ninguno de los otros de los hombres ni a una cabellera rosa, _ a lo mejor escapo._

La metieron en un coche y tras ella empujaron a Itachi a su lado, estaba tranquilo. Pero sin embargo ella sentía que de un momento a otro le daría un infarto, estaba intentando mantener la calma pero era muy difícil en una situación como esa.

- Hinata, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien vosotras no tenéis nada que ver con nosotros. Os han secuestrado.

- Gracias Itachi. Se giro hacía él brindándole una pequeña sonrisa antes mirar por la ventana, este era el peor día de su vida.

El camino hasta la comisaria fue muy tranquilo nadie hablo, ni siquiera los policías y eso que no le habían leído sus derechos como debían hacer siempre con los "criminales". Cuando llegaron a comisaría los separaron para meter a Itachi en la celda de la izquierda junto con Hidan, Zetsu y Kakuzu. Seguramente tras ellos vendrían los otros tres; la encerraron en la celda de la derecha quitandole sus esposas. Miro a los lados pero no había nadie por lo tanto Sakura sí que consiguió salir de allí y por los que faltaban era junto a Sasori.

- ¡No! No quiero ir a la cárcel, Tobi es un buen niño. Tobi es un buen niño. Por la puerta entro gritado el joven a todo pulmón mientras lo arrastraban dos policías con caras aburridas. Tras ellos caminaban tranquilos Deidara y Kisame, a los tres los metieron con el resto.

Estaba sola, en una celda y ni siquiera sus carceleros se acercaban, y eso que se supone que habían ido por ella. Definitivamente ¿que más podía pasar? Si todas las desgracias posibles estaban pasando, mañana no podría ir a su boda. Naruto creería que lo abandoó el día de su boda.

Años de noviazgo y al fin él le pide matrimonio y ¿cómo se lo paga ella? Lo deja abandonado el día de su boda, delante de todos sus conocidos. ¡O_h dios mío!. Moriré sola, sin hijos, sin nadie que me quiera y todo por hacer caso a las locas de mis amigas. _

Casi notaba como las lagrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos, encima llorona.

- ¡Hinata! Tú también estas aquí. Hinata levanto la vista para a Sakura esposada caminando hacía ella y tras suyo el único que faltaba: Sasori, también esposado. - Pensé que nos estaban rescatando pero no es así

La metieron dentro de la celda y le quitaron las esposas al igual que ella misma antes, Sakura se acerco rápidamente hasta Hinata la cuál se levanto y ambas se abrazaron.

- Sakura, pensé que conseguiste irte. No nos seguiste cuando los gases. Estaba muy preocupada.

- Tranquila solo tome otro camino. Pero esta gente nos trata como delincuentes, ¡justo como a ellos!

- ¡Hey! Un quejido se escucho desde el otro lado de la celda donde se encontraban todos los hombres pero solo lo ignoraron

- Creo que fueron Tenten, Ino y Temari quienes llamaron pero esta gente me ignora cuando lo digo. No entiendo nada. Hinata empezó a llorar en el hombro de Sakura que la consolaba, al final la presión fue demasiada

- Tranquila Hina, veras como ellas vienen por nosotras. Todo saldrá bien. Hablaba suavemente Sakura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¡Déjenme entrar!¡Ahora! Unos gritos desde afuera las alertaron, esa voz la reconocerían en cualquier lugar

- ¡Tenten! ¡Auxilio! Ambas se soltaron y corrieron hasta los barrotes gritando el nombre de su amiga. Tras unos cuantos gritos más de su amiga y de otros que supusieron serían de policías pero por suerte apareció con un golpe seco por la puerta tras dos policías que le gritaban que no tenía derecho a entrar.

- Chicas, estáis aquí. Estaba tan preocupada. Tenten se acerco hasta ellas y metiendo las manos dentro de la celda las abrazo a ambas - ¿Porqué os han encerrado?

- Creen que somos criminales. Contesto al momento Sakura mientras Hinata se limpiaba las lagrimas. - Diles que nos saquen de aquí.

- Yo me ocupo.

- Señorita tenemos que pedirle que salga de aquí. Aún tienen que interrogarlos a todos, cuando hayan terminado se le informara que pasará con todos ellos, mientras tanto le pido que salga de aquí.

- Interrogarnos sobre ¿qué? Pregunto temblorosa Hinata

- Ya se les dirá. Por favor permanezca tranquila.

- ¡Me caso en unas horas! ¡No puedo estar tranquila! ¡Dejame salir! Empezó a golpear los barrotes y chillar ante la atenta mirada de todos por lo que Sakura la tuvo que sujetar para tranquilizarla. Tenten solo podía observar desde afuera con cierta preocupación en su rostro

- O te tranquilizas o te separamos del resto chica. Advirtió el guardia golpeando las barras con la mano.

- No amenaces a mi amiga. Tiene sus derechos. Tenten miro de mala manera al hombre antes de que él otro la sujetase del brazo arrastrándola hacía fuera – Tranquilas volveré.

Los dos salieron dejando solo a uno de los policías con ellos para vigilar que se sentó tranquilamente y sacó una revista para leer. Aunque antes de empezar levantó la mirada a todos y comento de manera contundente que ahora vendrían unos compañeros suyos para interrogarlos.

Tenten había sido casi arrastrada por el policía hasta la sala de espera en la entrada de la comisaria donde estaban sentadas Ino y Temari esperando cuando la vieron corrieron hasta ella impacientes.

- Tenten, ¿donde se encuentran Hina y Sakura? No vienen contigo... Temari se frotaba las manos impaciente, después de todo lo que les costó salir de ese laberinto de calles hasta dar con una cabina telefónica porque el jodido móvil no funciono y ahora ellas no están.

- Las tienen encerradas hasta que interroguen a todo el mundo. Creen que ellas son parte de su banda o lo que sean esos tipos.

- Pero si nosotras llamamos a la policía para avisar no tiene sentido.

- Eso les dije pero el hecho de que ellas también huyeron con ellos, las hace sospechosas.

- Naruto nos va a matar, si no lo hace él también podemos morir a manos del padre de Hinata. Deberíamos haber abandonado a Sakura, es su culpa. Murmuraba Ino mientras las otras dos solo tomaban asiento para poder esperar.

- Aún quedan 7 horas hasta su boda. Y tienen que interrogar a unas 8 o 9 personas por los que pude contar en las celdas, ¿cuánto tiempo se puede tardar?

Perfectamente una hora por persona. Respondió Temari con voz cansada – Deberíamos llamar a Shikamaru o Naruto ambos son abogados. Ellos sabrán que hacer.

- No puedo llamarlos, le prometí a Neji nada de policía. Y a Naruto le dará un infarto, joder que se casan mañana, bueno hoy a las 10.

- La mejor opción que nos queda es esperar y si no las sacan antes de las 9 llamamos a Naruto y que se ocupe él. Propuso Ino como remedió final

- De acuerdo. Esperaremos. Acepto Temari mientras la morena solo asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>- Hey vosotras, ¿estáis bien? Kisame desde la otra celda grito a ambas jóvenes para que le escucharan.<p>

- ¿Cómo esperas que estemos? Nos han encerrado porque creen que estamos con vosotros y no podemos salir. Respondió Sakura con tono cansado

- Y me caso a las 10, mi prometido va a creer que lo abandoné. Hinata ya no estaba llorando aunque todavía se le notaba las marcas de las lagrimas y tenía los ojos rojos.

- Bueno técnicamente no pertenecéis a la banda, solo os habéis dado a la fuga con nosotros lo que puede ser sospechoso para la policía. Pero aparte de eso no sois criminales, ni creo que tengáis antecedentes.

- Yo sí. Respondió Sakura con calma sorprendiendo a los hombres – Hace unos años por carterista.

- Bah eso son delitos menores, hum. Hablo el rubio – Yo exploté el laboratorio de mi instituto y unos cuantos sitios más después.

- Vosotros, callaos de una vez. Advirtió el guardia ante el barullo que estaban formando

- Callate tú mamón estamos intentando animarlas. Respondió Hidan provocando que los demás se rieran.

-¿Qué me has llamado? Se levanto de golpe chocando la silla con el suelo. Pero fue interrumpido por otros policías que entraron para llevarse para interrogar. Abrieron la celda y cogieron a Zetsu e Hidan para llevárselos. Esté último con una sonrisa socarrona dirigida al policía que solo se enfurecía cada vez más.

Y así pasaron las horas, entrando y saliendo los policías para coger a todos y llevarlos a la sala de interrogatorio. Tras terminar de interrogar a todos los Akatsuki decidieron coger a Hinata y Sakura las cuales dejaron para el final. Las separaron y metieron en salas distintas.

Una vez dentro sentaron a Hinata en una silla mientras el policía tomaba asiento enfrente.

- Buenas mi nombre es Ibiki Morino. Yo tomaré su declaración.

- Soy Hinata Hyuuga. Primero yo no conozco de nada a esos hombres es un error. Bueno solo a Itachi y porque es el hermano del amigo de mi prometido

- Tranquila, todavía no le he preguntado nada. Pero bueno, si no los conoce de nada ¿por que huyó con dos de ellos?

- Fue un error, estaba asustada ni siquiera pensé lo que hacía solo me deje llevar.

- Ya veo, si dice que no los conoce ¿por que los invito a su boda?

- Me obligaron.

- Y puedo saber ¿cómo?

- No me dejarían salir y por lo tanto no me casaría. No puedo dejarlo plantado, sería muy cruel.

- Entonces invitó a todos esos hombres que no conoce de nada por una pequeña amenaza, dejó a unos traficantes ir a su boda.

- Ni si quiera se que trafican, sólo los invite aunque le parezca raro.

- Trafican con marcas registradas. Llevamos algún tiempo tras ellos, y hoy recibimos dos llamadas de su ubicación. Raro

- Diga lo que diga, no me creerá, ¿verdad?

- Convenzame.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin Hinata pudo salir de ahí, no supo cuanto tiempo le estuvo haciendo preguntas estúpidas ese tal detective Morino, pero salio con un mal sabor de boca. Lo peor es que fue por culpa de esos Akatsuki, todo lo que dijeron ellos la inculpaban a ella menos mal que la ayudarían<em>, claro Itachi. <em>Pensó con ironía. Y seguro que Sakura no tendría mejor suerte que ella.

La devolvieron a la celda donde ya estaba Sakura sentada con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Mal, no se que coño le dijeron aquellos pero no ayudaron en nada. ¡Me habéis oído! ¡Es vuestra culpa! Grito Sakura hacía los hombres que solo la ignoraron. - Cabrones

- No grites, las chicas nos darán su apoyo. Tenemos coartada. Trató de consolarla Hinata.

- Oye morena, ¿a qué hora era tu boda? Pregunto Kakuzu que se encontraba un tanto frustrado por no tener nada de su dinero con él.

- A las 10... Tras una pequeña pausa se giro hacía él- Son casi las 10 ¿verdad? No me casaré con Naruto.

- Son las 9 en realidad, aún tienes tiempo.

- ¡Os voy a denunciar a todos! ¡Recordad este día! Por la puerta volvió a aparecer Tenten pero estaba vez siendo arrastrada por dos policías mientras gritaba y maldecía a todo ser viviente.

Abrieron la celda y la empujaron adentro siendo recogida por Sakura. - Os voy a denunciar.

- Y tú estas arrestada por desacato a la autoridad y comportamiento violento.

- ¡¿Violenta? Una mierda, es vuestra culpa. Tenten seguía vociferando contra los policías que solo la ignoraron y salieron por la puerta.

- Tenten. La llamo suavemente Hinata captando su atención - ¿Qué haces aquí dentro?

- La arrestaron ¿no es obvio? Gritó Deidara desde la otra celda

- Pobres chicas, no saldrán de aquí. Y Tobi no ira a la boda

- Callaos vosotros. Respondió Sakura para después señalar a Tenten con el dedo- Y tú empieza hablar.

- Pues cuando nos dijeron que no os dejaban todavía salir sólo me exalte un poco. Y hablé de más.

- ¿Un poco? Estás arrestada con nosotras por desacato y violencia ¡De que coño nos sirves aquí con nosotras!

- ¡Todavía quedan Ino y Temari! Ellas van a buscar a Naruto para que nos saque de aquí.

- Chicas tranquilas. Intervino Hinata para calmar los ánimos ¡_era ella quien no se casaría con el hombre de su vida!. _- Sólo tenemos que esperar a que ellas dos vuelvan.

- Por dios Hinata estamos hablando de esas dos, sera mas fácil llamarlo nosotras mismas. Exclamó Sakura. - ¡Tú, guardia! Exigimos nuestra llamada.

- Ey, haznos caso. Tenemos derecho a una llamada. Tenten se acerco a los barrotes para que le atendieran. Junto a ella se colocaron las otras dos

- Esperad media hora entonces os dejare hacer vuestra llamada.

- Tiene que ser ahora, en menos de una hora me caso y él va creer que lo estoy abandonando. ¡Maldita sea! Solo pido una llamada.

- He dicho que esperéis. Ahora no se puede. Así que callaos.

- Sakura, sera mejor que os relajéis. Esperad esa media hora y llamáis a Naruto. Intervino Itachi desde su celda – Si seguís así no os dejaran realizar la llamada.

Bufaron antes de sentarse las tres en los bancos haciendo caso al Uchiha. Sólo era media hora esperando para poder llamar, ademas que tenían a las dos rubias para ir por ellos.

* * *

><p>- Temari, estamos casi en la otra punta de la ciudad. ¿cuanto tiempo tardaremos? Ino estaba conduciendo su coche en dirección al piso de Naruto, aunque viendo el tiempo que tardarían posiblemente era mejor ir directas a la iglesia.<p>

- Sé lo que estas pensando, mejor vamos directas a la boda. Llegaremos a las 10 exactamente.

- Naruto nos va a matar. Hiashi nos matara. Hanabi nos matara.

- Ino centrate en conducir, después te preocupas sobre quién te matara.

- Vale, pero no pienso saltarme los límites de velocidad. Ya tengo una multa.

- Me da igual. Sólo llega a tiempo.

**Bueno y aquí os dejo el penultimo capitula, Tachan Tachan. **

**Ahora gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior: **

**Namikaze-Tomoyo :gracias disfruta del capitulo. **

**crayola94 :me siento alagada de que te guste mi fic y que te diese curiosidad, por lo de mi pequeña fotógrafa no pasa nada. Si ya me dejas en este me alegras el día en serio, obvio que Tobi vio la invitación en casa de Itachi XD algunas cosas estan bastante cantadas la verdad. Espero que tambien te guste este capitulo. Saludoss **

**Namikaze Rock : gracias por leer. Espero que te guste el cap. **

**Hideko Hyuga :ya aparecio Itachi, solo lo placaron las dos XD y aquí deje la continuación. Al menos no tarde casi dos meses como con el anterior T_T Bueno espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado un gran saludoo. **

**Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Unicamente esta historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Advertencias: OoC en algunos personajes. UA. **

**Esta historia se desarrolla 5 años despues de Mi pequeña fotógrafa. Disfruten la lectura.**

Capitulo 5.

Naruto se encontraba dentro de una pequeña habitación de la iglesia habilitada para que los novios se preparasen antes de la ceremonia con unas sillas para esperar, se terminó de colocar su corbata negra a juego con su traje observandose en el espejo ubicado en el centro de la habitación de cuerpo completo. Cerró su chaqueta y se miró otra vez en el espejo, su pelo rubio despeinado como siempre, y unos ojos azules con pequeñas bolsas bajo ellos le devolvieron la mirada. Estaba totalmente preparado para su boda pero le incomodaban esas bolsas, la causa es que no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche, primero no dieron con Hinata y segundo un nervio se instaló dentro de su estomago que le impidió tomar aunque sea un vaso de agua. Y solo le faltaba quince minutos para casarse, llevaba unos 30 minutos en la iglesia junto con todos sus invitados que estaban empezando a llegar a cuenta gotas pero nadie le decía nada sobre su Hinata. Incluso Neji no conseguía dar con Tenten, lo que estaba provocando que todos se empezaran a preocupar. O las chicas aparecían antes de las 10 o él empezaría a cobrar favores de amigos hasta dar con ellas, porque le idea de que Hinata lo abandonara era imposible.

Cansado de simplemente esperar salió por la puerta para ver si alguno de sus amigos tenía noticias nuevas pero a quien se encontró fue a Hiashi Hyuuga, su futuro suegro.

- Buenas, señor Hiashi. ¿como está?

- Hola Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo. Vamos a entrar. Hiashi abrió la puerta por donde Naruto acababa de salir indicándole que entrase con la mano por lo que Naruto volvió a entrar a la sala.

- Y ¿qué es eso de lo que querías hablar?

Hiashi se sentó en una silla antes de cruzar los brazos sobre sus piernas.

- Naruto, bien sabemos ambos que cuando te conocí me parecías gritón, estúpido, alborotador y sin nada que ofrecer a mi hija. Un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de mirar a Naruto que solo se mantenía en silencio – Aún eres muchas de esas cosas pero se que harás feliz a Hina y bueno sólo me queda darte mi bendición y un consejo que me dio mi suegro el día de mi boda. _Da igual lo que pase tú solo mantente junto a ella porque desde el momento que salgas por esa puerta y la veas quiero que solo tengas ojos para ella o te los arranco. _Rememoró Hiashi antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta dejando a un Naruto pálido y solo.

Ese hombre siempre le causó respeto pero hoy sobrepaso todos los limites, ahora también le tenía cierto temor y lo peor es que estaba seguro que cumpliría su "consejo", que más bien debería llamarse amenaza.

Intentó no tomarse muy en cuenta esas pequeñas palabras, y volvió a salir de nuevo para buscar a sus amigos. Camino por unos minutos hasta que vio a Sasuke hablando por móvil un tanto acalorado. Se colocó enfrente de él esperando a que terminara de hablar, parece que se estaba peleando con un tal Suigetsu sobre un sobre que nunca llego. Se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto al trabajo.

Y por fin terminó su llamada para prestar atención a Naruto que estaba enfrente de él

- ¿Sabes algo o todavía nada? Preguntó directamente Naruto

- Aún no, pero un numero oculto lleva llamando desde hace 15 minutos, no se oye muy bien. Y un familiar tuyo te busca, me dijo que era un primo.

- Ah, vale. ¿donde se encuentra? Sasuke le señalo un pasillo antes de volver a su móvil.

Naruto camino por donde le indico el moreno,_ ¿primo? _Él no recordaba ninguno, solo su padrino y algún que otro familiar lejano, muy lejano. Apoyado contra la pared se encontraba un hombre de unos 40 años vestido de traje con el pelo rojo hasta los hombros que al oír sus pasos se giro hacía donde estaba Naruto con una suave sonrisa.

- Así que eras tu Nagato. Ya decía que no recordaba ningún primo cercano. Se estrecharon las manos en un saludo, Nagato Uzumaki era una de esos familiares lejanos que conoció gracias a su padrino y cuando estaba en la universidad. En un principio no le cayo especialmente bien pero tras unas charlas se dio cuenta que tenían bastante en común, para empezar su sentido de la justicia. Resultó que Nagato era juez en los juzgados de Konoha, y sus ideales se asemejaban bastante por lo que continuaron en contacto. - ¿ Y para que me buscabas?

- Bueno, debo pedirte disculpas pero me acaba de llamar Yahiko y necesita que le haga un favor. Unos amigos suyos están en un aprieto y necesita que los ayude. Un verdadero lío. Entiendo que no debería pero no puedo negarme a Yahiko y Konan, espero que lo comprendas. Naruto solo asintió, sabia que esos dos eran personas muy importantes para él y si lo llamaban sabiendo que está en una boda era porque pasó algo muy urgente

- Tranquilo, lo comprendo. Si puedes intenta llegar al convite.

- Gracias Naruto. Lo intentare, felicidades por tu boda. Nagato salio con paso rápido en dirección a la salida. Mientras él daba media vuelta para volver donde Sasuke, pero ahora no se encontraba solo, junto a él también estaban Neji y Shikamaru con los niños. Como no aparecían las madres tenían que arrastrarlos por todos lados con ellos.

- Naruto tenemos que contarte algo. Empezó Shikamaru al momento que Naruto se paró con ellos, por el tono que uso provocó que al rubio la preocupación le creciera al máximo. - No creo que te guste

- Dejate de ir por las ramas y dilo de una jodida vez. Respondió con seriedad.

- He recibido una llamada de Tenten- Intervino Neji -Está junto a Hinata y Sakura pero tienen un serio problema. No van a llegar a la boda Naruto.

- ¡Mama! Un grito de los mellizos los alerto a todos que se giraron para ver a Temari corriendo en su dirección, antes de que pudiera llegar fue asalta por los niños que la abrazaron. Ella los cogió a ambos en brazos y camino hasta Shikamaru al cual le entrego a Ayumi.

- Naruto, Hinata esta en la cárcel y no va a salir en un buen rato. Dijo con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.

_¿Qué?, _eso es lo que tenía Naruto en la mente en el momento que Temari dijo la noticia. Pero no fue capaz de articular nada. Ni una sola palabra, nada. Estaba en shock. Pero por suerte Sasuke lo cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo seguido de Neji, Shikamaru y Temari con los tres niños.

- Ino fue a hablar con Tsunade ella se ocupara de todo. Informó Temari a todos los presentes – Por el camino lo explicare todo.

- Ya me llamo Tenten y me comentó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido. Debí impedir esta locura, sabía que algo saldría mal. Farfullo Neji con Kio en brazo para ir mas rápidos.

- Temari ¿que coche usasteis? Intervino Shikamaru

- Fuimos en el de Ino caben 5 personas. Pero no recomiendo que conduzca ella es una lenta, para llegar aquí antes tuvimos que cambiar de asiento y prometer pagar la futura multa de tráfico.

- Bien, nos dividimos. Vosotros cuatro con Ino, yo iré con Temari a por mi coche. Nos vemos allí

La pareja se separo del resto para ir por el coche mientras los otros se encaminaban al coche en doble fila que pertenecía a Ino, la dueña se encontraba al lado esperando.

- ¡Naruto! Gritó cuando se acerco el rubio que aún no reaccionaba del todo. Sasuke lo sentó en el asiento trasero mientras le quitaba las llaves a Ino y se colocaba en el asiento del conductor. Neji y Kio se sentaron junto a Naruto atrás dejando a Ino de copiloto para indicar la comisaria a Sasuke que arranco rápidamente.

- Ino ¿que fue lo que paso exactamente? Hablo en tono suave Naruto que estaba analizando la situación en su mente.

- Pues todo empezó por culpa del coche de Sakura que se descompuso, de manera simplificada nos perdimos por las calles por lo que buscamos ayuda y Hinata y Sakura entraron a un local para preguntar pero al rato aparecieron unos tipos que nos atacaron y uno de ellos dijo que era zona de contrabando. Huimos dejando a ambas allá por lo que buscamos una cabina de telefónica para llamar a la policía pero se complico un poco.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Por lo que dijo el comisario ellas intentaron huir junto a ellos y en sus interrogatorios parecía que no estaban tan "secuestradas" como nosotras dijimos. Solo las dejaran un tiempo allí, pero Tenten se cabreo y acabo haciéndoles compañía en la celda por agresiva. Así que realmente solo Tenten necesitaría un abogado, puesto que Sakura y Hinata siguen allí por precaución.

- ¿Mamá no podrá volver a casa? Pregunto Kio, agarrando la camisa de Neji.

- Mama solo es un poco tonta en ocasiones, pero si volverá casa. Así que no te preocupes. Respondió dejando el coche en total silencio roto solo cuando Ino le comentaba a Sasuke por donde ir.

* * *

><p>Una mujer con el pelo azul sujeto con una flor blanca y un vestido negro se encontraba hablando con los Akatsuki, aunque para Hinata mas que hablar les estaba echando la bronca como niños. Mientras que un pelirrojo con esmoquin y otro teñido de naranja y vaqueros con sudadera roja se encontraban en un discusión con el comisario. Incluso estos criminales tenían ya a sus abogados con ellos mientras ella estaba aquí esperando a que Naruto llegara para poder casarse. Aunque ya hubiese pasado de las diez, hace unos 10 minutos. Sentía ganas de llorar <em>otra vez,<em> aunque pensándolo bien no era la única amargada. Tenten se encontraba sumida en un silencio desde que tuvo que llamar a Neji porque Sasuke no cogía ni a Sakura ni a su hermano Itachi, realmente su primo tenía que tener un gran enfado con ella.

- Hinata. La llamo la castaña con tono arrepentido – Lo siento, no debería haberte obligado a organizar una despedida. De verdad lo siento, por mi culpa no te vas a casar.

- Tenten, cállate. Si no fuera por ti no conocería a Naruto. Así que cállate porque no tienes que pedir perdón

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo. Fue Sakura la que te ayudo a conocerlo.

- Si, bueno. Quiero decir, fue Sakura pero entre las dos de una u otra manera me habéis ayudado. Tú enseñaste a Sakura a tomar "prestado" las carteras y ella me ayudo a conocer a Naruto de una u otra manera ambas me habéis ayudado toda la vida. Se froto los ojos con la camisa, se estaba volviendo una llorona – Aunque suene de película barata, os quiero chicas y gracias por estar conmigo.

- Mierda voy a llorar. Intervino Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas que empezaban a aflorar

- Yo también os quiero. Tenten se levanto llorando y abrazo a ambas que le correspondieron.- Por lo visto estar en la cárcel provoca que las emociones se vuelvan mas intensas, me siento fatal.

- Yo también lo creo. Ya van dos veces que lloro aquí. Hinata sonrió un poco a ambas que le correspondieron de igual manera.

- ¡Hinata!

La aludida se separo de ellas para ver a un Naruto con cara de preocupación acercarse hasta la celda donde se encontraba, ni siquiera noto quien iba con él.

- ¡Naruto! Se acerco hasta los barrotes donde se dieron un beso puesto que no podían ni abrazarse por los barrotes, solo se sujetaron las manos. - Lo siento, debiste pensar que te abandone pero...

- Hina, yo se que tú nunca harias eso. Te quiero y hemos venido a sacaros. Hinata volvió a llorar de nuevo, definitivamente era una llorona. Junto a ellos se encontraba Neji junto a Kio que lloraba con Tenten.

Por otra parte Shikamaru había llegado y estaba discutiendo con los guardias que pedían que saliese todo el mundo.

- Señores, quiero que todo el mundo se calle en este momento. Ibiki Morino entro por la puerta provocando un ruido que capto la atención de todos – Ahora me gustaría saber que hace tanta gente aquí.

- Señor, algunos son abogados pero la gran mayoría son familiares. Se han colado. El oficial que estaba discutiendo con el pelinaranja se acerco hasta él para informarle.

- De acuerdo, pido que todos los que no sean sus abogados salgan inmediatamente de la sala.

- ¡No! ¡Mama! Kio se agarro a los barrotes gritando a todo pulmón. Incluso Tobi se unió a sus gritos, provocando que Deidara le tapase la boca con la mano de Sasori que la aparto rápidamente.

- ¡No pienso irme sin Hinata! ¡Hoy nos teníamos que casar! Naruto metió las manos dentro la celda y abrazo como pudo a Hinata que solo se dejaba.

- Tobi no ira a la boda, ¡No!

- Tobi callate, aún nos queda la pelirrosa. hum

- Cállese todo el mundo. Intervino Ibiki – De aquí no sale nadie hasta mañana. Estamos investigando unas pruebas y necesitamos a los sospechosos cerca.

- Eso no puede hacerlo. Grito Kio

- Técnicamente si puede hacerlo. El pelirrojo que se encontraba hablando antes con los guardias se acerco hasta ellos junto con el pelinaranja, Shikamaru, Temari y los mellizos, Sasuke e Ino que habían entrado no hace mucho

- ¿Nagato? ¿tú que haces aquí? Se sorprendió Naruto, hasta que no hablo el pelirrojo no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Estos son los amigos con problemas que te comente antes. Por cierto estos son Yahiko y Konan. Presento al pelinaranja y la mujer con la flor blanca. - Pero veo que también tú tienes problemas.

- No se si quiero saber porque estas encerrado Itachi. Sasuke se encontraba enfrente de su hermano mientras negaba con la cabeza – Debí suponer que erais tú y Sakura los del numero extraño de antes.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿para que quieres móvil? Si cuando te necesito no vienes. Le recriminó Sakura a lo lejos.

- Tú y yo ya hablaremos después seriamente.

- Señores, céntrense. Les pido que salgan de aquí en orden.

- ¡Que no me pienso ir sin mi Hinata! ¡No me han amenazado para no casarme hoy!

- Casaos aquí. Dijo Kakuzu de manera casual provocando que todos se volvieran hacía él.- Nagato es juez, puede casaros y así todos vamos a tu boda.

- ¡Si! Tobi puede ir a la boda.

- Si, hace mucho que no vamos a una boda Yahiko. Y estos de aquí nunca van a tener novia. Golpeó la celda de los Akatsuki mientras hablaba. - Yo voto por que se casen aquí.

- Joder yo también lo apoyo. Grito Hidan mientras levanto la mano - ¿quien está de acuerdo?

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, hasta que Tobi levanto la mano efusivamente siendo secundado por todos los Akatsuki y todas las mujeres de la sala.

- Somos mayoría. Aclaró Itachi – Os casáis aquí y ahora.

- Pero... Hinata. Esto no es lugar, es una cárcel. Naruto se sentía un poco desorientado, el camino que estaba tomando esta situación empezaba a ser inverosímil

- A mi no me importa casaros. Sería un honor. Intervino Nagato alentandolo

- Yo.. Naruto.. yo quiero casarme contigo. No me importa donde. Hinata sonreía ante un rubio desconcertado pero cambio su semblante a uno decidido tras verla a ella.

- Que coño, si me da igual donde nos casemos. Yo solo quiero estar contigo siempre. ¡Nagato casanos!

- Disculpe señor, pero ¿no deberíamos impedirlo? Esto es una comisaria, esta situación se sale de todos los manuales. Le pregunto el guardia a Ibiki que no decía nada

- Dejelos, no todos los días nos encontramos con este tipo de personas. Ademas hace mucho que no voy a una boda. Ibiki le indico con una mano al guardia que se fuera pero él se quedo en el mismo lugar

- Señor, creo que no es correcto. Deberíamos echarlos.

- Bien, ¿ves a ese pelirrojo? - El guardia asintió observando a Nagato- es uno de los más importantes jueces de la ciudad, aquellos son los hermanos Uchiha herederos de una gran fortuna y poder político, familia Hyuuga dan grandes ingresos a la policía, Uzumaki Naruto, abogado de renombre e hijo de Minato el antiguo alcalde. - el hombre solo asentía mientras escuchaba atento- no quieras conocer a todos. Creo que podremos dejar que se casen aquí antes de soltar a las muchachas. Al final si consiguió que se fuera dejando a todos los presentes allí organizando como hacer una mini ceremonia.

Ibiki abrió la puerta de la celda de las chicas antes de advertirles que después debían volver, sobretodo a Tenten. Incluso Konan entro para ayudar a arreglar a Hinata, por suerte Ino tenía algo de maquillaje para que no se le notara que había estado llorando. Le amarraron el cabello con la flor de Konan y la maquillaron con tonos suaves. Con la ropa no pudieron hacer mucho puesto que no tenían nada.

Por fuera Naruto se encontraba al lado de Nagato que ultimaba los detalles sobre lo necesario para casarlos.

Ya todo listo, Nagato dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

- Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. Finalizó dando permiso para la tradición, Hinata y Naruto se miraron antes de besarse provocando que todos empezaran a aplaudir de la emoción.

* * *

><p>- Sakura, tengo que decirte una cosa. Susurro Sasuke en el oído de la joven que se encontraba aplaudiendo. Giro la cabeza dando a entender que tenía su atención – Se que nosotros no somos nada, pero quiero que seas mi novia.<p>

- ¿Qué? Se giró completamente con la cara pálida - ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

- No, solo que ya va siendo hora de que sentemos la cabeza y tú eres la indicada para mí.

- Sasuke-kun, yo... bueno. Tú sabes que las cosas normales no van conmigo. Una relación... nosotros ¿de verdad?

- Si, de verdad. Sasuke se acerco hasta que ambos se besaron. _Ya le comentaría mas tarde lo del posible bebe en camino. _

Fin.

**Y aquí esta el final de esta pequeña his****toria. Lo termine en poco tiempo, (lo que hace que se acaben los examenes ^^). Asi que no se podran quejar por esa parte.**

**Primero dejo a la imaginación si Hinata y Sakura estan embarazadas XD, y bueno sí que eran Sakura y Sasuke la pareja (casi que obvio) pero no oficial. Y segundo, tranquilos que sacaran a las chicas de la cárcel solo el destino de los Akatsuki es un poco negro.  
><strong>

**Ahora gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior:**

**Hakudoshigle**:** Aqui tienes el final, gracias por seguir la historia y dar tu opinion es algo que se agradece mucho. Espero que el final sea de tu agrado. GRacias!**

**Hideko Hyuga: Gracias por leer. Y dejar reviews. Pobre Tenten es que estaba demasiado tranquila en los capitulos XD Si lo fácil es llamar a Naruto y Sasuke pero le prometio a Neji nada de policías y entonces él se enteraria. Pues lo chicos no izieron mucho durante la noche dormir y Naruto pensar XD. Espero que tambien te guste el final. Adioss!**

**adrifernan19: Me alegra que te agradasen ambos fics. Y bueno la idea de la despedida de soltera, es que lo tenía desde un tiempo en la mente pero no me terminaba de animar a escribir pero al final aquí la ves xd. Gracias por tu reviews. **

** Annie Yue: si la verdad como pasa el tiempo. Hace nada solo lo acosaba y ahora hasta se nos casa! un poco raro pero se casan! gracias por tu reviews, que te guste este final! Byee**

**crayola94: pues al final ella no llego a su boda, la boda fue a ella XD. me alegro que te gustara, espero que este último tambien sea de tu agrado. **

**CocoDriloDeLaCaleta: no tarde mucho! aquí tienes el final, solo espero que te rias tanto como en el anterior ^^ gracias por tu reviews. **

**Namikaze-Tomoyo: Ya... la verdad que no sirvieron de mucha ayuda las chicas, pero como dicen la intencion es lo que cuenta! Si bueno Tenten tiene cierto problema con su cáracter. Jaja bueno mas o menos NAruto salvo a Hinata. gracias por tu reviews. y espero que te guste el final.**

_**Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^ **_

_**Nos veremos en futuros fics! ^^  
><strong>_


End file.
